


【霜冬】人间不值得

by Icylily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 阿斯嘉德三姐弟设定。各种瞎掰呼，ooc，私设如山。我家冬冬仍是一大写的苦逼orz





	【霜冬】人间不值得

“你怎么又来了？”

洛基含着薄荷手杖糖，冷眼打量坐在火山口旁一脸落魄的男人。

难得他今天情绪不错，顺了沃斯塔格几包零食来海拉的地盘上瞎逛，结果刚下彩虹桥就撞见冬兵的鬼魂，蔫头八脑地如同霜打的茄子，害他大好的心情也镀上了霜。

“哟，你好。”

冬兵有气无力地挥手。

“好个屁！”

洛基恨铁不成钢地一脚踹去。这可不像他，阿斯嘉德小王子平日里骂人都是不带脏字的，揍人也都是要见血的，问他哥就知道。

那一脚也就看着凌厉，冬兵婀娜地一拧腰，躲过了。

“你干嘛啊你！”

“他娘的你还死上瘾了！说，这次是谁干的？”

冬兵扁着嘴送他个无可奉告，洛基冷冷一哼，抬手往那大脑门上一按，灵魂生前的遭遇就流进了他脑袋里。

哦操！

先电击后斩首，中庭的蝼蚁如今口味都那么重吗？

洛基气得眼角发红，冬兵无所谓的样子让他更加邪火熊熊，忍不住又是一脚过去。

冬兵这回没躲，肩膀摇晃着歪倒在地。

“哎呦喂我都那么倒霉了，你还踢我。”

冬兵很没骨气地嚷嚷。洛基瞧着那张欠揍的脸，强忍着没把脚踩上去。

他弯下腰，掐着圆乎乎的下巴把冬兵提溜起来。本来是想掐脖子的，如果不是那道深深的刀口太倒胃口。

“靶眼那种货色都能剁了你，出息呢？”

“出、出你妈息，谁叫他们就会给老子洗脑！”

冬兵上气不接下气地乱骂，两只爪子可着劲挠，洛基胜在胳膊长，英俊的相貌得以保全。

这家伙是要气死他吗？死了也不安生！！

洛基狠狠把冬兵往地上一扔，冬兵反应神速，敏捷地伸腿把他绊倒。一神一魂扭打成一团，又是扯头发又是掐脖子，扬起的火山灰落了一身，场面十分混乱。

斗殴持续了没多久，洛基大喊一声“够了”，气喘吁吁地把冬兵推到一旁。

冬兵立马停手，胳膊抱住膝盖两眼平视前方，如同一只训练有素的警犬。

洛基这才想起自己还有刀子，操他还是个神仙呢，怎么就没想到用魔法定住对方然后掐死得了。

哦不对他已经死了。

洛基在地上掸了半天才坐下，坐姿足够优雅矜持，就是漂亮的衣服上沾了不少土。

他被冬兵气得连胃口都没了，可那堆零食总不能原封不动地带回去吧？给三勇士知道还不得笑死！

冬兵的肚子恰逢时机地发出巨响。“嘿，”他讪笑着靠过来，捅捅洛基的胳膊。“有吃的吗？”

洛基没好气地把零食砸过去，听着旁边狼吞虎咽的声音，又悻悻扔过去一瓶饮料。

冬兵咯吱咯吱嚼起薯片。“这次我醒得晚，没见着他。”他口齿不清地说。

洛基侧过头。“你想见他？”

冬兵拧开可乐，一口气喝了个底朝天。

“不想。”他抹了抹嘴，顺着冒上来的二氧化碳打了个满足的嗝，瓶子一丢又拆开一包起司条。

洛基撑着头不知在想什么，视线不离那人线条优美的脖子和滚动的喉结。

“我可以变成他的样子——但你只能看，不许摸。”

“我说了，不想。”

垃圾食品一点点变成食品垃圾，填满了两人之间的距离，洛基利落地打个响指，垃圾山瞬间消失不见。

冬兵伸长脖子新奇地瞧魔法，临了不忘提出要求。

“你能不能再变出些披萨来？要最辣的。”

刚要把屁股挪过去的洛基门牙一磕，从牙缝里送出一个“滚”。

山的另一头翻涌着大朵乌云，洛基皱皱眉头，他老姐正在巡视领地，快朝这儿来了。

“吃饱了？吃饱我要施法了。”

“这次是哪个平行宇宙？”

“你想选？”

“我有得选？”

“门都没。”

“我就知道。”冬兵低下头，摸着铁胳膊自言自语。“切，反正哪个都一样。”

洛基叽叽咕咕念起咒语。再见。冬兵对他比口型，灵魂融化在青色的氤氲里，不一会儿坐的地方只剩下光秃秃的山头。

这魔法起效也太快了吧……

洛基直愣愣地盯着，仿佛能从石头缝里瞧出些花来。

 

***

洛基眯着眼百无聊赖地朝天上看，彩虹桥影影绰绰，奥丁下了中庭禁入令后就不管他了，他想捅索尔几刀解解闷，偏生那傻大个又溜去中庭看相好，海拉正忙着怼苏特尔，他又是一个神了。

中庭不给去，洛基只好跑来死亡之国转悠，其实这里还挺好玩的，听着灵魂们讲述各自的生平，感觉像多活了好几世。只是转了一大圈后没发现熟悉的身影令他有点失落，好像哪里缺了一小块，还他妈是非常重要的一块。

看来再倒霉的家伙也有时来运转的时候嘛。

洛基开解自己，把东西拿出来看看又收好。切，本来想让他开心一下的……

打住打住，他堂堂恶作剧之神，不是帮人类寻开心的！

洛基拍了拍脸颊，重新梳理了一遍行动纲领。

他找冬兵只有一个目的，就是冷嘲热讽一番他的悲惨人生后把人赶去投胎。

没错，他洛基生平最大的爱好就是把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上，奥丁和老哥都是这么评价他的。

“我是恶作剧之神，就喜欢看你不得好死的样子。”

所以第一次送冬兵返魂时面对他疑惑的表情，洛基自认为给出了标准答案，还不忘扮个笑脸，努力把五官往邪恶的方向挤。

冬兵的反应却令人大失所望。这家伙先逼逼了一通洛基的行为如何如何不可取，接着又旁敲侧击地打听起洛基的私人生活，家庭情况朋友圈恋爱史性取向什么的……

洛基被盘问得有点懵。他就没见过那么能叨咕的人，包括冬兵那一身正气的好基友。

看不出你也挺寂寞的。冬兵最后语重心长地给出结论，一只爪子伸过去摸他肩膀。

洛基终于被惹毛了，一脚把冬兵踢去不知哪个平行宇宙。

踢完后他才回过味来，冬兵用了个“也”，语气还特么同病相怜。

敢情是上他这儿找存在感来了，有病！

“洛基——洛基——”

沙哑的声音回荡在荒山野地里。该来的还是来了，洛基嘴角控制不住地往上挑。

“你叫魂呢！也不怕被死亡女神听见。”

他威仪万方地在冬兵面前现身，威仪万方地一甩披风，威仪万方地就要来几句符合王子身份的开场白，如果不是冬兵扑上来抓住他的肩膀一通猛摇。

“洛基，快把我送回原来的宇宙！”

“洛基，他不对劲，我怀疑是宇宙魔方在搞鬼。”

“洛基，帮帮我！否则不光是复仇者，全世界都有危险啊！”

“洛基！！！！”

你……

洛基被摇得晕晕乎乎，勉强看清那双绿眼睛里的急切和焦虑。

他想说你这个傻瓜。

他想说你又急着去送死啊！

他想说三番五次地你不累我还累啊。

他想说……

他把冬兵推开，说，好。

他念了句咒，就把冬兵的灵魂打发回原来的宇宙了。

氤氲散去后洛基站在原地发了半天呆，一颗心还是掉在那里七上八下的，于是又跑去彩虹桥用银舌头说动海姆达尔帮他看看。原来冬兵的尸体掉进了水里，之后被纳摩打捞上来，最后还魂时几乎没什么障碍，还把大家伙儿都吓了一跳。

洛基瞧着幻境乐得合不拢嘴，也亏得蝼蚁这回命硬留了个全尸，若像上次那样掉了脑袋他可真就技穷了。

他兴奋地走来走去，全方位多角度地欣赏冬兵痛殴九头蛇的飒爽英姿，一不小心就和海姆达尔对上眼，那俩金光闪闪的眼珠子里明明白白地写着，傻逼。

洛基尴尬地挠头，右手一摊，变出一盒披萨。

海姆达尔目光如炬。“你又抢沃斯塔格的零食。”

“哪有，这是我托他从中庭带的。趁热吃趁热吃，蝼蚁们这次玩大了，哈哈哈……”

洛基心虚地干笑，他没说错，虽然事实是他把蛇缠在沃斯塔格脖子上“拜托”的。

他掀开盒盖，撕下一块还冒着热气的讨好地递上去，海姆达尔也没和他客气。

……真他奶奶的难吃。

洛基在心里疯狂吐槽，既辣且咸，还油腻得要死，什么玩意儿。

海姆达尔倒不介意，吃完一块又主动伸手去盒子里拿，起司裹着辣椒嚼出还行的声音。

幻境里正干架干到高潮。看热闹不嫌事大的仙宫二神丧心病狂点评起战况。

“你看哪方能赢？”

“肯定是复仇者。”

“这么有把握？”

“我刚才送过去那家伙，战斗力没得说。”

洛基自豪地咬了口披萨，接着就见冬兵大喊着那人的名字把他拖出宇宙魔方。

这一下就扭转了战局。

“他俩还真铁。”海姆达尔舔着手指上的起司，“换作是索尔，你小子不落井下石就有鬼了。”

恶作剧之神吸溜了下鼻子，中庭的辣椒太他妈给劲了，把神的眼泪都辣出来了。

“索尔要有那能耐，中庭我白让给他！”

瞅着洛基两只眼睛绿得发红，海姆达尔摇摇头，递过去几张纸巾。

 

***

“哎你行不行啊！”

“闭嘴！”

冬兵又死了，恰逢死亡之国进入极夜，黑咕隆咚地不知要持续多久。他于是提议玩那什么仙女棒，好死不死选了个峡谷口上的位置，那风呼呼地，点个火老费劲了。

“得了，还是我来吧。”冬兵瞧着洛基翘着修长的指头怎么也打不着，有点着急上火。“小孩都比你玩得好。”

洛基一把推开那只毛手。“你少嘚瑟，老子能行。”不就缺少实战经验嘛，他就不信还搞不定一根小棒儿。

“这不着了！”

洛基学着冬兵的样子用手护住，仙女棒滋儿滋儿冒起火花，照亮他毫不矜持的笑脸。

“你说你，挺帅一神没事老板着个脸，不知道还以为我欠你钱呢。”

“去去，别得寸进尺啊。”

洛基被夸得不好意思，虚张声势地翻了个白眼，眼角的余光朝旁边溜去，一只肉爪子不知啥时跑他肩上来了。

他轻抖了下，小爪子固执地吸着，爪子的主人专注地盯着燃烧中的仙女棒。

明目张胆地揩油啊。

洛基也不怕，真耍起流氓起来还指不定谁压谁呢。他泰然自若地装傻，却无法不去想方才看见的伤口，深深地刻在手背上，皮肉都翻了起来，真他妈扎眼。

仙女棒明明暗暗地烧完了，肩上的小爪子也收了起来。

洛基慢慢站起来，转了转肩膀，腿有点麻，大概是蹲太久，心口有点凉，大概是风吹的。

“这次又是谁？”

“……”

“九头蛇？”

“奥创。”

“真有你的。”

冬兵盘腿坐在地上，不言不语。

洛基裹紧披风。难得没人和他抬杠，有点不习惯。

是不是该说再见了？

“娜塔莎和他结婚了。”冬兵突兀地开口。

洛基一下子没反应过来。“谁？”

“你知道的。”

洛基张了张嘴，冷风趁机灌进来，害他哆嗦了一下。

“他们还生了个孩子。你猜那孩子叫什么？”

洛基“切”了声就要闪人，被抓住了手腕。

“叫詹姆斯，哈哈哈……”

笑声别提有多豪放，只是豪放中又带着点说不出的悲凉。

洛基哑口无言，他想去摸那头风中凌乱的发，手举到空中又放下。

“我这都死多少回了，你怎么从来都不安慰我呢？”

冬兵抬起头，眼里像掉进了小星星，一闪一闪亮晶晶。有那么一刹那洛基觉着小模样还怪招人疼的，虽然离楚楚可怜还差十万八千里。

他伸出手，冬兵乖巧地把脸凑上去，结果挨了个大嘴巴。

“操你也太暴力了吧！更年期到了？！”

“不就是前女友让发小搞了吗？这就寻死觅活了瞧你这把贱骨头！”

洛基忍不住又开骂，一想到冬兵遇到的那堆破事他就管不住嘴，奶奶个熊！

“我没寻死觅活，奥创军团太开挂，这不我们一群人都打不过。”死蝼蚁捂着脸还在嘴硬。

也是，这家伙既不会魔法又没有超能力，还拖着条死沉死沉的铁疙瘩，偏偏命运又老和他不对盘。

洛基想着想着鼻子又忍不住发酸，不禁后悔刚才下手太重。其实小蝼蚁不在时他还怪想念来着，可真见着了心里又憋得慌，非要毒舌几句打两下才舒畅。

莫非自己还是个抖S？

冬兵眨巴了几下浅绿色的大眼睛。“你今天很怪啊，不急着给我返魂了？”

洛基还在那千回百转，听着这话反而怔住了。

对啊他怎么还不赶人走呢？还陪着玩那傻兮兮的仙女棒。

“每次你都是一副怂样，没意思。”洛基搜肠刮肚地寻找托辞。“这次我偏不管了，看你在这鸟不拉屎的鬼地方能熬到什么时候，哼。”

想象冬兵哭着喊着跪下来求他，洛基在黑暗中展露猥琐的笑容。不过他也只敢嘴上说说，万一冬兵被恶趣味的老姐看上，把这条小命彻底交代在死亡之国就不好玩了。

想到这儿他又连忙扫视了一圈，还好还好，没发现另外一只绿色的神灵。

“哈。”

冬兵神情古怪地发出一个单音节。

“哈什么！难道你还不想走了？！”

洛基气急败坏地嚷嚷，一半是在气自己，妈的竟然被只蝼蚁搅得心神不宁，他这个神也太丢份了。

冬兵别开脸。“地球当然好，可你不能去啊。”他的耳根似乎有点泛红，光线太暗看不真切。

洛基又是一愣，这才想起奥丁的中庭禁入令，有海姆达尔两眼放光地盯着，想使坏都不行。

等下，这家伙该不会……

阿斯嘉德小王子顿时心跳如擂鼓。他摸了摸高挺的鼻梁，决定冒险一回。

“本神正好缺个跟班，你，有没有兴趣？”

冬兵站起来拍拍屁股。

“我当过保镖，那人后来死了。”

洛基心跳漏了一拍，脸色有点青。

“……心脏病。”

洛基摸着胸口，觉着自己也快得心脏病了。

“你看我行吗？”

冬兵巴巴地挨过来，谄媚地给洛基掸了掸衣领，顺便摸两把神明大人光滑细腻的颈子。

洛基哼了一声，努力做出满不在乎的样子。

“凑合吧。”

“你说的啊，不许反悔。”

手被抓住了，洛基象征性地挣了下，没挣脱，干脆反手握住那小毛爪子，顺便用魔法消去那道碍眼的伤。

“老子从来不后悔。”

唉，就让这傻了吧唧的小蝼蚁跟着吧。

反正他是神，不需要人类去替他赴汤蹈火。

反正这人间，真他妈不值得。

 

***

 

梗出处：

电击斩首：《暮鹰还巢》

盾寡结婚生子取名詹姆斯：《复仇者联盟明日之子》（动画）

冬兵溺水被纳摩打捞起后拖盾出魔方：《秘密帝国》

仙女棒：《A Year Of Marvels：Bucky》


End file.
